This research seeks to validate a new conductive polymer technology for improving the performance of neural stimulating and recording electrodes. These electrodes are the enabling technology for neural prostheses, which offer the prospect of reversing neurological trauma and degeneration. However, all known high-density electrode arrays fail within a year of implantation. Conductive polymer coatings are known to lower electrode impedance and improve biocompatibility. In this proposed work, the conductive polymer poly(3-(2-ethylhexyl)-thiophene) EHPT will be covalently bound to metal electrodes. Existing coatings are not covalently bound and are subject to delamination. In addition to lowering electrode impedance and improving biocompatibility, EHPT should provide a sustainable electronic current channel through the neuronal membrane. The hypothesized mechanism is membrane intercalation in the manner of an ion channel. The performance of EHPT-coated electrodes will be verified through in vitro electrophysiology and the nanostructure of self-assembled EHPT films explored through scanning probe microscopy. Once validated, this polymer will be a powerful new tool for basic and clinical neuroscience.